Valentines
by TheTwoGirls
Summary: We know Valentines Day was a long time ago, but in a couple's life, every day CAN be Valentine's Day. So on this very special day, Harry plans a whole bunch of stuff to do, but will Ginny JUST play along or will she spice it up a little?


**A/N :-** Here you go! just a little something for Valentine's Day...though it's come and well...gone, but still it's nice to write...so ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:- **Sadly, we do NOT own any of the characters stated... :)

* * *

Harry eyes opened as he breathed in the soft, flowery scent of Ginny. She was lying next to him, sound asleep. Ginny was curled, pressing herself against his bare, muscular chest. Harry's had his hands wrapped around her waist while she had hers in his hair.

Slowly, Harry untangled their entwined bodies and gently pulled away. As he did so, he managed to catch a glimpse of Ginny's shining ring, tangled in her hair. Harry remembered how hard it was to find the perfect one but at last with the help of Hermione, he managed. Diamond, it was, with a hint of ruby and emerald in it. The day he proposed to her was still fresh in his mind. He remembered being so nervous and Ginny was of no help at all, as she stood there, shocked to see him finally proposing. But of course she said yes. They have been engaged for approximately six months now as for the wedding was just around the corner.

Harry closed the door quietly behind him and made way to the kitchen downstairs. After half an hour or so, he had made a quick breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast, put it onto a silver tray with two plates, a small bowl of cereal and two cups of hot tea. Harry then added a single blood red rose on the tray and carried it upstairs.

Harry pushed open the master bedroom door and placed the tray on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed beside Ginny. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, slow but deep. Ginny woke but not with a start, this was becoming a regular wake up call from Harry.

He, however, did not stop after that kiss. He continued, kissing her forehead first, as she pretended to be still asleep, both her ears, moving down to the tip of her nose. His lips trailed down her faced and onto her shoulders before slowly making his way down to her navel and onto her well-toned stomach, stopping there, leaving heated kisses on her body. The navel kiss was too much for Ginny, she moaned softly as Harry chuckled. With a slap to his arm from her, Ginny sat up.

With a sly smile, she pulled Harry by the shirt, bringing him closer and planted a heated kiss on hiss lips. It started slowly but soon the passion and desire from both individuals grew. Harry lips were connected with hers while she had her hands in his hair and his on her back, trailing her spine, sending shivers running up and down her back. Harry' tongue licked the bottom of her lip seeking entrance in which she allowed access in no less than a second. It was like fire against fire for the both of them as their lips conected and moulded with the other.

In after what seemed like hours, they broke apart, both of their faces flushed and lips slightly swollen.

Ginny fixed her tousled hair and plopped herself onto the bed, next to Harry. They had an extremely romantic breakfast of bacon, toast, pancakes and snogging!

"I suggest we go to the beach today." Harry said as he nuzzled his face into Ginny's neck.

"Good idea. Should we call Ron and Hermione?" she asked innocently.

Harry made a face which clearly showed that he wanted to go together alone.

"Oh, all right. It'll be fun even without those two and besides I just mentioned them because I wanted to see that silly face of yours." Ginny laughed as she gave him a peck on the nose as he pouted.

Soon after, Harry and Ginny, hand in hand apparated to the beach. They managed to find a secluded area before unpacking their things on the hot sand. Ginny laid down the mat while harry set up the umbrella.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

Slowly she got up took of her towel, exposing the sexy black silk bikini she had on with orange and red stripes.

"Race you to the water." she said before leaving Harry sitting alone there with his mouth agape.

Harry managed to get his head straight and not long after, the both of them were having a swell time splashing each other with water, snogging, having a picnic, more snogging and a little of something else, rolling on the sand deeply in love as they stared into each others eyes.

As the day grew old, Harry and Ginny walked off the beach hand in hand before spotting Ron and Hermione in a lip-lock embrace. Guessing that they might have been feeling the same as Harry and Ginny previously both thought it was best to not disturb them but they couldn't help themselves but to snicker at each other as they left.

* * *

Harry waited in the living room neatly dress, in one of his fine dress robes. It was dark outside and he was waiting for Ginny to come down. They were having a dinner out and Harry had made reservations for the both of them at a famous restaurant.

It wasn't long before Ginny descended the stairs, wearing a black dress that stopped nicely below her knees. Together with it she had a plain white scarf around her neck and pearl earrings dangling from her ears that Harry remembered giving them to her during Christmas. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and Harry thought she looked like a goddess. Her hair was in a loose bun where strands of hair were falling wispily around her face. She looked beautiful as she gave him a smile. Harry took her hand in his and apparated once again out of the house.

They arrived at the restaurant and a waiter not long after showed them to their seat, a table for two at the corner. It was dimly lit, and Ginny was for sure thinking that it was by far the most romantic places she had been to. They ordered their dishes, as Harry waited patiently for the waiter to leave before pulling out a blue box unnoticed by the beautiful lady opposite him.

"Ginny?" Harry finally said as he revealed the box from underneath the table.

"This is for you. Happy Valentines Day, my sweet! I know it's not much but for now I hope that this is enough to show you how much I love you."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Harry. She brought her lips to his for a short kiss. Harry opened the small box and pulled out a small silver chain with a heart pendant on it. And engraved into the heart were two stones, one emerald and the one joined next to it, ruby.

Harry put it on for Ginny. Once the cool pendant touched her bare skin, she touched it absentmindedly.

After the delicious meal, Ginny gave Harry a watch as his gift.

"And this is for you, so that you'll know that it is always time to come home to Me." She said quietly.

After that Ginny and Harry danced through many different tunes before having dessert.

Suddenly, Harry gave Ginny a really long and passionate kiss.

"I think it's time to go home, don't you?" Ginny said after suddenly breaking the kiss with sly grin, touching her pendant ever so slightly.

This gave Harry all the answers he needed, he quickly paid the bill, lifted Ginny up, walked out of the restaurant with the sounds of Ginny's uncontrollable giggles and apparated out of the street, eager to get home.

Harry shut the front door behind him before setting Ginny down. He got his coat off and tossed it to the sofa. As he turned around, Ginny pressed him against the door and kissed him hard on the lips. Both her hands were in his hair while the bottom of her dress that had risen up slightly from her knee while she was moving, making her now her bare leg, moving up against his. Harry groaned through the kiss and lifted her up carefully so that their embrace were always connected, walked them up the stairs as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and into the master bedroom, letting the door slam shut by itself, behind them.

**A/N:-** R&R...Was it good or bad? We need TO know!


End file.
